DGrayMan in our World
by Dark-n-Light341
Summary: Eh its not my best work but its good. Basicly its what the title says. Might be some couples but i ain't really targeting that. Enjoy. rated teen due to cursing.


**Prologue  
**_It was a summer sunday morning when i woke just like every other morning,i got up, went to the restroom and then went straight for the computer, I don't really bother cleaning my room alot so i just leave it as it is.  
I do the usual on the computer,get on youtube and msn,chat with some friends,role-play,like i said,the usual.  
Yep,seems like an average day for just an average girl right?But today,it was different,i may have done the usual but it felt like i __**had**__ to do something would have thought one simple change in my routine, would have come to this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Well we can't just leave her herelike this"  
"He's right Kanda. I mean we did intrude her house."  
Those were the first sentences i heard when i came was still blurry since my glasses had been taken off. I quickly tried to recall what had happen and once i did, I quickly sat my blurry vision, I saw three figures, They were tall except for one, He was the shortest. He had snow white hair that stopped about neck of the others seemed like a female since he.. or she.. has Long dark blue the Last one..Had spikey red hair.

" Hey she's awake!" The short one shouted.I paid no attention for i was now busy looking for my glasses. I eventually found them beside me and rapidly put them on. I could see clearly now,And i could see my intruders too. I was in shock, i thought I was imagining it. I shook my head and cleaned my glasses. They were still there, they weren't illusions or a fraction of my imaganation. They were real. These males were the males from -Man and there in my room! Well.. not in MY room, its my moms.. but they're still in my how could i be so sure,it could be cosplayers.  
"Are you cosplayers?"  
" Cosplayers?"

" uuhhhh.." They all said in unison..  
"Nevermind. Obviously your not. Next question. What the fuck are you doing in my house!?"  
I didn't mean to yell. It's just i was surpised and 't you be excited if Yourthree favorite characterswere suddenly in your house and they weren't cosplayers? yeah,you most likely would.

I got out of my mothers bed and stared at them again mostly Kanda and Lavi. They were my Favs after all. " Che' what are you looking at, little girl?" Kanda had his arms crossed and he was practicly glaring at me, like he does to everyone. I didn't mind it though. I was just po'd that he called me Little, so i went off on him, basicly." Shut the fuck up Kanda. I'm not little okay i'm just 4 fuckin years away from you and one fuckin year away from Allen. See this is why none of my friends like you. I'm the only one who does." They all just stare at me. I know they were wondering how i knew Kanda's and Allens name. But i don't plan on telling them.. anytime soon anyway." Neh neh... You know my name right?" The red head had a grin on his face. I had to admit, in the anime, he was cute, right now.. he was adorable." Well duh. Your Lavi well.. thats your 49 name so far no one knows your real name and i don't think you remeber either.."  
Not once word came out of their mouths. Basicly they thought i was a stalker, so i had to speak up. "Okay just for your info, i'm not a fuckin stalker. I just know these things, explanation will be shown not told. First things first. I'ma guess that its Komui's fault your here because everything is usually his fault.. if not Komui its the science department." They just nodded. I knew i was right, though im usually wrong." Now all thats left, is to hide you."

"Why hide?" Allen had a confused look on his face. I sighed out of irritation( sp)" Look i said i was 4 years younger Than Yu and Lavi, and a year younger than you. Thus making me 14. How the hell am i gonna live by my self." I looked over to see if Kanda was mad since i used his first name. He obviously was. I just smirked and continued to talk. " you can't hide in here cause this is my mothers room, and she would kick my ass if she found out that they're three males in this house that ain't family. She probably wouldn't mind allen. But You two she would be pissed over." Kanda che'd again." Why not kick us out..?" I gazed at Kanda." One, i'm not that mean, two, i don't think you'd enjoy being chased by a bunch of fangirls who would want to rape you or some gay dudes that wanna rape you." They all stood silent again and then Lavi spoke up. " Maybe we'll just stay here.."" Good choice."

I walked down the stairs and opened the door and peeked my head out "Hellooooooo" No answer. " Abuela? Abuelo?" Still no answer. " Hmm, guess there gone." I walked down the rest of the stairs and told them its okay to come down. I ran to my room and picked up my clothes that were on the floor from yesterday. They walked in and quickly started to go through my stuff, well Lavi anyway. Kanda and Allen just looked at the stuff on my wall." Hey i found the panty drawer!" Lavi Pulled one out, grinning. " Pervert! I flicked a rubber band at him that i found on my desk. " Ow! that hurt!" Lavi rubed his cheek, were the rubber band had hit." Damn right it hurt!" I snatched my underwear out of his hand and placed it back were it belonged. " And i ain't kissin' it better!" Lavi pouted. I just looked at Kanda. He looked back and just glared. I knew i was already pissing him off. Great.

" We never caught your Name." Allen was sitting on my bed with his legs crossed. I looked over at him giving him the look to take his feet off my bed "Its Tatiana, just call me Tati, like every one else."  
" Neh neh Tati-san," Lavi Started. " where are we going to hide and sleep."

Allen nodded. " Your room is small."

" I know so shut up Faggot boy"

" I am not a bundle of sticks used to burn things."

" Hun were in the 21 century now and were in america and the faggot i'm using means gay so shut up."  
Allen seemed pissed at me for calling him gay but he shut up. Thats all that matters at the moment. " Okay my bed can fit two people but since your all skinny 3 of us can fit and once of y'all is sleepin under the bed or in a corner were i put a bunch of stuff. as for hiding, i can just throw you all on my bed and cover you up with a bunch of blankets, 'cause it works."

" I guess That works."

" Damn right it does and since its my room i choose who sleeps in the floor."  
They all stared at me and i just look at all of them, stoping my eyes on Kanda. " Its going to be me so might as well..." Kanda said, arms still crossed. I smirked again." Well i was gonna choose Allen but since you spoke up.." Kanda grew an angry vein. Lavi laughed. " She got you Yu-chan!" Kanda growled at him." shut up baka-usagi!"

This is gonna be a looooong day, I mean who knows how long they're staying? Well i hope they don't leave anytime soon, atleast i have something to do this summer vacation, right?


End file.
